Isabella Alexandria Presscott Goes to The Big Apple
by Princess Jaquline Chess
Summary: Jessie has a long sister, and she comes to live with her. Right away Bella and Luke began to have feelings for each other. ( I am thinking of doing a series with this, but live in the comments, if I should continue, make a series, or just stop all together with the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Isabella Alexandria Prescott was a normal teenager . She was smart, kind and funny. She was super confident. She was a nerd kinda. She acted like fictional characters were real, especially Peeta Mellark and Tobais Eaton. She was whimsical and young-hearted. She was open minded, loved the environment, and had many friends.

Now she's a widow, a mother, a sister-in-law, an aunt, a wife, and a actress. She is happy, and grief-stricken. Her life turned out unlike she thought, but it is perfect the way it is. She wouldn't trade it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**PJC here! I have writer block on Darling Charming, or someone else, my Ever After High fan fiction, so I'm updating this one! I probably won't update this as regularly as I would want to, but I havent been on the site for very long, so I'm new, and made the dumb to descion to write four stories at once! So yeah, enjoy it may be awhile before you get a new chapter sorry! Read and review! I do not own Jessie or any related properties.**

Chapter 1

Bella pushed the button to go to the penthouse of the building. She sighed as the doors closed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in Texas with Ally and Melody, her bffs.

But, when her dad got remarried, there was no more room in his life for his youngest daughter. Literally, they didn't have enough room in the house they owned. Her dad was looking for a new place, but Bella suggested she go live with Jessie. Her step-mom didn't like her, and she did not want four more hears of that until she graduated high school.

Morgan and Christania cleared her living with Jessie in their apartment and two weeks later she was in New York.

The elevators door slide open and she walked out into a vast room with a wood floor and furniture.

"Izzy!" Jessie called running up, almost tackling her in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jessie, but can't breath." She wheezed out the last part.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jessie. Jessie let go, and Bella saw a tall blonde girl, a small African American girl, and a medium sized Indian boy.

"Bella, this is Emma." Jessie said mentioning to the tall blonde girl. Emma was vigorously texting. Emma looked up long enough to wave at Bella.

"And Zuri and Ravi." Bella inferred Ravi was a boy name and guessed the boy was Ravi.

"Hey, Zuri, Ravi" "

Zuri walked up to her and said , " I have two rules don't touch my stuff, and don't scratch my The Band Perry CD."

Bella loved The Band Perry, so she said, " Why would I want to scratch a Band Perry CD?"

Zuri smiled, " I'm gonna like you."

Ravi said, " Hi, Bella. I hope you like New York, I sure do."

"Thanks, Ravi." Bella said.

Jessie turned Emma, and said,"Where's Luke? I told him to be here at 4'o'clock."

Emma just shrugged.

Jessie sighed, and said " What am I gonna do with him?l

A voice said behind, " Do any with who?"

Bella spun around and saw a boy a smidge taller then her with more freckles than her, (and she had quite a few dozen) and black hair. She struggled to turn around her suitcase didn't roll and she hadn't put it down, it was quite cumbersome.

" You Luke. I told you to be here at 4. And it's 4:20. Where were you?"

Luke shrugged."School, who's this? Another rising star trying to get in Dads movie?" Luke glared at Bella as of she was trash.

"Bella, excuse him. He's trying to be a rebel, but he isn't. And Luke, this is Bella. My sister. The one I told you about." Jessie said.

"Doesn't change anything. Probably is only staying with us to get in a movie."

Bella shook her head. Luke was so cruel!

"Luke! She hasn't done anything." Emma scolded him noticing Luke's behavior.

"Yet." Luke said.

Bella said, " I didn't - I'd never-"

Luke smiled. "Tricked ya! Dang, are you gullible."

Bella just sighed. It was gonna be a long four years.


	3. Chapter 3

**PJC here! So, um I may not be able to update for a long time due to unforeseen circumstances, so don't hate me for not updating, but I will prewrite. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not. Okay, I'm not going to, but when I prewrite I freak out over if it's good enough, so every chapter I just have an idea, not the whole format thing. So, if there are not any updates soon, do not hate me and come after me with pitchforks, you will at one point get an update. And more stories will be posted when I come back, because I have whole stories and one-shots planned! See you guys later.**

Chapter 2

Bella laid in the bed that Morgan and Christiania had gotten for her, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.

What a group of people she had met today.

Their was Emma, the texter, Ravi, the brainaic, and Zuri, the diva. She could tell she was gonna to love them all though, but they all had quirks she could tell, and she wasn't ready to live with four other kids. And Luke…. Bella couldn't even think of words to describe him. But she went through quite a few.

Stubborn. Rebellious. And quite a few more that good narrators leave out of their just couldn't get over the way Luke had treated her. Why did he treat her that way?

It just didn't make sense to her why.

She sighed and got up. Her room was lavender with her suitcase full of clothes in one corner, and her boxes full of posters, knick-knacks, and books from Texas. She went to the biggest box, the one with her books in it, and pulled out _The Tempest._

Out of all Shakespeare's plays, this was her favorite. She loved the story of the shipwrecked king, the duke betrayed by his own brother, the drunken jester and Caliban's back-story, but most of all she enjoyed the love story of Ferdinand and Miranda. The play always had a calming effect on her and one day she wanted to see it preformed.

She opened the worn book to wear she left off last, where Miranda and Ferdinand are talking, after Prospero forces him to do work. Before long she was enraptured by the story. She got to right before the pageant with Iris, when a knock was at her door.

She opened the door. Luke was their dressed in a white shirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"Oh, um, hi Luke"

"Hi, Bella. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said. I was just joking. I didn't realize it would hurt your feelings."

"Oh, um okay. But um, could have told me this not at 1 in the morning?'

Luke just looked at her, "Bella it's five in the morning."

Bella looked at her watch. "Uh, I guess I was more involved in reading than I thought."

Luke said, "You read? For fun?!"

Bella now stared at him, "I thought everyone did."

"No. not a lot of people at my school do. But um, I think you should get dressed. Jessie gets us up at 5:15 to make sure were at school on time." And with that he left.

Bella stood their staring after Luke.

"Luke, sure is strange." She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella stared at up the huge school. It was bigger than her elementry and middle school combined.

Luke walked up beside her."Nervous,huh?"

Bella nodded. Luke laughed.

"I don't even think Ravi was this nervous. Your speechless."

A bell rang.

"Oh, man, that's the attendace bell. If I'm late again I'll get detntion, again." And with that he ran off.

Bella called back to him, "Where's the- and your gone." She sighed and headed up the steps leading up to the front doors.

She opened the, and found a few students still lingering in the hallway. She hurried past the students and narrowly missed a banana peal that whizzed by. She glared in the general diretion it came from, and kept walking to the front office.

She eventullay found it and hurried in the door. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes in a green sweater at a desk.

Bella walked up to the front office. The woman as engrossed in papers, but on claser obsvertion, Bella saw the papers were concealing a magazine. Bella cleared her throat and the woman looked up.

Not happy being disturbed, the woman asked irratied, 'What do you want?"

Bella said, "Oh, I'm new and need my schedule.'

The woman shuffled the papes and said, "Name?"

'Bell-I mean Isabelle Prescott."

The woman gave her a starnge look and shoved the paper in her hand and pushed her through the door.

Bella said "I was wondering if you could te-"

The door slamed in her face.

"And your gone too.'" She sighed and looked at the paper.

It read

1st Period _AP World History_

2nd Period _Advanced Algbera_

3rd Period _Life P.E._

4th Period _Honors Litertarue_

Lunch

5th Period _Honors French 2_

6th Period _Honors Biology_

7th Period _Drama_

She had registered online and signed up for the classes she had back in Texas. She wondered the halls trying to find her first period. She found it and hurried in the door.

The door unintellioly slammed behind her, and every student looked up at her.

The tacher looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

She hated everone saring at her, so she barely meeked out, " I'm,um, I'm new."

The teacher, Mr. Lowell, has his nametg read, said, 'Oh, okay."

He montioned for her to come stand in front of the class. "Why don't you introdroce yourself."

She said in a whispered tone, 'I'm Bella."

She then hurried to the small desk in the back that was empty.

contiuned his listen, and Bella took notes in a spiral notebook. No other teacher required her to introduce herself, and the rest of the morning classes were review days, so she was able to learn the info, excapt in P.E. were she has to humlitate herself through the basketball game.

Once, Lunch finally hurried to the cafetria. Once their she found an empty table, and pulled out the peanut beutter sandwitch she had made.

Soon, a small girl with sort blonde hair and brown eyes came up to her.

'Oh, um, Bella, my name is Lyra Heart. I'm in your Algebra Class. I wanted to make sure you understood what was talking about.' said the girl.

Bella nodded, "Yes, I did. My old teacher, Mr. Jones, just fininshed the lesson when I left."

"Oh, um, ok." said the girl as she turned away. The girl turned back around. 'Hey would like to sit with me and my friends?'

Bella fidgeted in her seat. 'Sure.' She really didn't want to but she didn't want to hurt Lyra's feelings. She ot up and slung her backpack, shaped like a blue owl, with ton af adorable designs and doddles,over her shoulder.

She followed Lyra, to a table near the door. At the table sat a tall boy with dirty blonde hair, a girl with frizzy red hair and black glasses, a medium size girl with black hair, and a tall boy with brown hair.

Lyra introduced her to the group. ' Eyeryone this is Bella, shes in my Algebra class."

The blonde buy said, "Hi, i'm Mack."

The dark haired girl said, "I'm Mirandia, and this is my little brother Jermaih." She montioned to the boy with brown hair.

The boy said, "Twin brother. I'm not your little brother.'

The frizzy haied girl pushed up her classes and siad, "My name's Kylie."

'Hi." she said. She was normaly shy, but she could tell they weren't judging her. Lya sat down next to Mack. Bellla took the only open seat next to Kylie.

"So, Bella were are you from?' asked Mirandia.

'Texas."

Kyle said, "Oh, I'm from Alsaka. Codak, sepcificly."

"Oh, I'm from an Army Base."

"And I'm from New York." said Mack.

"No one needs your comments, Mack.' said Jermaih.

"I thought it was funny." said Bella with a smile. But she wasn't smiling at the joke. She was smiling because with that one joke, she knew that theese people accepted her, and wanted to be her friends.

The bell rung. Their was a collective groan through out the cafteria as everyone got up. She got up and stared walking to Dr, J 's , the French Teacher, class. Jermaih walked with her.

'Going to Dr. J's class?' he asked.

She nodded.

He laughed. "Your in for torture."

"That bad?'

'Yeah."

She gulped and enternd th class. Right away the teacher ran up to her. "Your the new student?'

She said, "Yes."

The man checked his clipbaord. "Your desk is beside Maria." He pointed to a desk next to a tan girl with dark hair.

She mechanicaly walked to the desk and patinal sta through the lesson. She understood the materail. This was part two of the lesson her old techer had started. It started off in a differen part, but Maria gave her her notes for that.

The bell rang and the students ran to the door. Apprantly they loved French, just not Dr. J

She hurried to her next class. That class really was toture to her. Not just because of the subjest, Biolgy bored her to tears, but because the teacher automaicly was mean to her.

They had a review assignment on something she hadn't seen, but the teacher, Ms. Pierce still yelled at her when she didn't finish. And later when she was leaving, she left a bnder and had t go back, and the teacher went beserk. Finally she made it to Drama.

It was held in the theater, and kids had their bags in chairs and were mingling. She walked down one of the aisles, and was stopped by a tall blonde girl.

'Who are you?" she asked.

'Bella.' She could tell this was the mean girl of the school.

"Oh, the new girl. Oh, come you aren;t in any classes? Don't tell me you skipped all your classes, bcause you were so afraid to face people.' said the girl.

'No,I went to class. I even don;t like someof them. Like Ms. Pierce."

The girl said, "You have Ms. Peirce. Your nerd, that explains your outfit.'

Bella looked down at her outfit. She had on a pearl gray shirt with a ballernia on it, a grenn denim jacket, a flower print skirt, black leggings and brown boots.

'I like my outfit.' Bella said defensvily.

The girl acted like she didn't say anything. "And your hair."

Bella' hair was a redish briwn with blode highlights, and she had slightly waved it, and it was to her shoulders.

Kylie came up beside her. "Enough Stacie. She didn't do anything to you."

Stacie smiled sweetly and walked away.

Kylie sighed and said, " She's just mean. She did the same to me when I moved here.'

Bella said, "Thanks for standing up for me. I get so shy around kids, except when I get mad. Then I explode, and I get, well, very ugly."

" Come on.' said Kylie and they walked to the front of the theater and sat. Bella sat her bag on the floor.

A balding man ran up on stage. "Hey young actors, are you all having a Wonderful Wednesday.?'

They were a chorus of yes and no. "Ok, ok, well wether it as good or not, we have some a woderful news. We have a new student, why don't you come up here?"

Bella sat frozen in her chair. Kylie nudged her and Bella relucntly got up and walked on the stage, and stared out in to the 25 or so kids in the theater.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" said the man.

Bella wanted to crawl up and die, but Stacie was in that crowd, and she waited for Bella to do something wrong.

Bella stood tall, and spoke in a loud voice, "Well, um, my name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I come from an Army Base in Texas, I love to read, my favorite series is _The Mortal Instruments, _I love _The Tempest,_ and my roel modle is Princess Diane and Audrey Hupheburn.( A/N; I proably mispellled her last name, so bear with me) and, um, I love, love, Disney Movies, and the book _Safe Haven."_

"Thank you, Bella, my name is , why don't you take a seat." She nodded and walked back. She was walking to the steps, she heard Stacie call, "Were did you get that outfit? The Slavation Army?'

Mr. Richard said, "Ms. Stacie Wasoki, stay behind afetr class, their was no need for that."

Bella was mortified and sat in her seat. Kylie thumber up to her.

Mr. Richard cleared his throat. 'Today we will be doing improv, mostly because tryouts for our classes production of _The Boy Who Wanted the Willies,_ are next week and I need to find a script for you to try out on. We will be doing it in partenrs. First up, Kylie and Mark"

Kylie stood and so did a obsvisouly died blonde boy. Kylie had on a orange skirt and a white button up tank and black flats. Mark wore Convere a black tee, and jeans.

Mr. Richards said,'Ok, Kylie you are a parent catching her son sneaking out of the house. Mark your the son."

Mr. Ricards sat down at his laptop, looking up monoloues. 'They must do audtions diffrent then at home.' Bella thought. She wan't going to audtion, she jst wanted to do costumes.

Kylie and Mark were hilarious, and they acutallly took up the whole period, because Mr. Richards didn't stop them.

Bella boarded the bus, and plucked down in an empty seat. Luke came up a few minutes later and sat next to her.

"So how was your first day?' he asked.

"Good, but I think Ms. Pierce hates me."

"Oh, she hates everyone. Even kids not in her class."

"I could tell."

" So, I could tell, since you had Ms. Pierce, your in advanced classes. Are all of them advanced?' he asked.

Bella dug ot her schduele. She handed it to Luke. "I don't think Albert Einstein had this many advanced corsues."

Bella laughed. Luke flicked some loose strands out of his face.

'Did you run into Stacy?' he said

'Yeah, I did.'

Luke siad, "Was she mean? I know she's mean to other kids."

"Yeah, she was. But she didn't bother me. I have taken a lot worse."she said. She added metaly_ In a lot worse ways. Trust me._


End file.
